Forever Sacred
by thluvr
Summary: I go to the mall after school with my cousins and you'll never guess who i meet, Tokio Hotel!
1. intro

**My first fanfic I have worked really hard! I have more written but wanted to post this to see if is should continue**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz, Hot Topic or anything not even characters cause the are modeled after my cousins and I.**

Finally , we got to the mall. My cousins and I just got off of school for the weekend and this is where we go for freedom. My cousins , Anthony, Emily, Lauren, and I jumped out of the car and practically sprinted into Hot Topic. While Emily and Lauren were flipping though the Twilight stuff I was drooling over Tokio Hotel stuff. And of course Anthony was dogging on me " how could that stuff" or The singer has to b gay" I just blankly reply " whatever", "shut up", or " nein he is not" as I flip through shirts, skirts, shoes, bags and belts and riffled through eye make up and nail polish. After we each had about 15 items we walked to the food court. We made our way to our table with our food and as we sat down I noticed someone staring at me that looked exactly like Bill Kaulitz to tell the truth the people he was sitting with look exactly like Tom, Gustav, and Georg. Emily waving her hand in front of my face while Anthony and Lauren where attempting to follow my gaze said " Hayley. Hayley. Hello. Hayley! What are you looking at?" but instead of looking away I just slowly lift my hand with my pointer finger straight out and say " Them" they look suddenly to where I'm pointing. " Oh my god that is…" Emily said not being able to finish her sentence so I finish it for her " Tokio Hotel" I say in a soft hushed tone.


	2. Chasing Me?

The boys got up and started to walk over.  
I stood up and started to run, I ran in the opposite direction for a reason even I don't know or understand. Stores and people passed by in a blur of colors and patterns.

Emily, Lauren and Anthony were chasing me.  
Bill, Gustav and Georg each behind the other fallowed them.

Although Emily was way ahead of the others.

I don't know why but I was crying and out of breath, I turned the corner and slammed hard against a wall to the side.  
I slid down to the ground with my head on my knees, sobbing.

'Why am I doing this?' I said to myself and the world.

Emily ran by my little corner and did a double take.  
She ran back to be and waved to signal where I am to the others.

"Hayley?" She said sweetly with compassion as she knelt down beside me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.  
I don't know why but her question just made me stop.

"I don't know! I honestly don't know." More tears ran down my face.

"Then why are you crying babe?" she asked as she brushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

I never in a million years thought that this would happen…It's just so weird." I sighed.

"Well guess what? It is! So get up, fix your make up, because you _are _going to meet Tokio Hotel." The last part she said in a giddy scream..

I smiled up at her. She always knew how to make me feel better.

I let out a shaky chuckle and asked "Do you have a mirror?"

"I do." Said Lauren as she and Anthony walked up. Lauren dug in her purse for one.

As I quickly fixed my eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lipstick I heard footsteps getting closer.

I looked up.

"Am I good?" I asked every one. Emily and Lauren said "Yeah."

Anthony on the other hand just said "Whatever."

I turned to him with an aggravated look on my face. "Yeah, that's for the support. Love ya too."

I guess someone else heard my question 'cause a familiar voice behind say me "I think you look beautiful." In a sweet German accent


	3. tears, laughs, and a spazz attack too

I already knew who it was, but Emily's eyes doubling in size confirmed it.

Behind me was Tokio hotel and more specifically, Bill Kaulitz! Running through my mind was _"BILL KAULITZ! OH MEIN GOTT! BILL KAULITZ JUST CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL!"_ After my spaz attack, I took a slow breath just like I have to do for choir, inhaling and exhaling slowly… and suprisingly, all of this took place in a matter of seconds! I turned to Bill. He looked amazingly hot! His hair was down straight,and he wore his normal black eye shadow and eyeliner. He was wearing his tight black jeans with a plain black t-shirt that was almost totally covered by his black jacket with the white Tokio Hotel symbol on it that I absolutely loved! "Hallo." he spoke gently pausing, "Erhm… if I may ask, why did you run away?" I felt a single last tear roll down my cheek that he must have seen. "And why are you crying?" he finished with a concerned look on his face. "I'm crying because I'm in shock and I ran because I don't like to cry in front of people I don't know that well." "Oh" _man_ I love his accent. "Well I'm Bill. This is my twin brother Tom and these two are our friends and band mates Gustav and Georg. And you are?" "Oh you don't need to introduce yourselves. I am Hayley and these people are my cousins Emily, Lauren, and Anthony." I say motioning to each of them. They all exchanged greetings. We walked back to the food court and found seats for all eight of us. Bill was trying all to successfully to flirt with me as we sat by each other and I could tell that the exact same thing was happening to Emily with Tom and Lauren with Gustav. Georg and Anthony were just rolling their eyes at all of us and were getting along well. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket just like it does when it is about to play the ringtone. I struggled to get it out of my pocket "Excuse me" I say putting my index finger up as an added signal. The music starts to play. _"You get up and somebody tells you where to go to, you get there and everybody's telling you what to do!"_ Everyone snickered I just glared at them all. I flipped open my phone. What?" I hissed at my brother.

"Do we have milk?" my brother said in his usual tone that I think makes him sound like an idiot. "Where are you?" I ask frustrated. "At home. Where are you?" "Then you look! And it is none of your business!" I say, slamming my phone shut. Bill tapped me on the back gently and said "What 's wrong?"

"My brother, he is a annoying little brat! He calls me and annoys me when ever he is bored!" "I know how you feel" he said shooting a glance to Tom. "So what is your family like?" "Well this could take a while. So get comfortable." I said sighing. "Okay" he said obliviously surprised. I giggled.

"What?" he said sounding hurt. "Why are you so shocked?" "Well you were just so upfront it's just …" "Weird" I say slightly discouraged "No, nananananano. Not weird, different. I like different." He said. I blushed. "Well…Danke." "Oh you know German." Bill asked, his eyes bright. "No I just know the basics. Nein, ja, hallo, stuff like that. But I can read it much easier when it is surrounded by English text." "When did you get into our band?" Bill asked leaning in. "When I was in seventh grade." He raised his eyebrows at me. "When I was twelve?" I said in a slow voice. "Okay… how?" "Well…Emily." I said as I gestured to her with my hand. "She first showed me your Scream video and I'll admit it freaked me out a little then Monsoon was on Guitar Hero checked it out and was hooked and as of now I'm obsessed! Ich bin mit Tokio Hotel obsessed!" I said swiftly Bill smiled a huge smile at me and said; "Well that brings up the question What German phrases do you know?" "Ich liebe Tokio Hotel, Ich Hasse Tokio Hotel, Ich liebe dich, And Ich bin emo nicht." "Wait Ich bin emo nicht why do you tell people your not emo?" "This!" I said smiling raising my ink covered hand with 19 different designs. The mix ranges from their initials in youngest to oldest birth order to their symbol to ICH LIEBE TOKIO HOTEL! Oh you know German." Bill asked, his eyes bright. "No I just know the basics. Nein, ja, hallo, stuff like that. But I can read it much easier when it is surrounded by English text." "When did you get into our band?" Bill asked leaning in. "When I was in seventh grade." He raised his eyebrows at me. "When I was twelve?" I said in a slow voice. "Okay… how?" "Well…Emily." I said as I gestured to her with my hand. "She first showed me your Scream video and I'll admit it freaked me out a little then Monsoon was on Guitar Hero checked it out and was hooked and as of now I'm obsessed! Ich bin mit Tokio Hotel obsessed!" I said swiftly Bill smiled a huge smile at me and said; "Well that brings up the question What German phrases do you know?" "Ich liebe Tokio Hotel, Ich Hasse Tokio Hotel, Ich liebe dich, And Ich bin emo nicht." "Wait Ich bin emo nicht why do you tell people your not emo?" "This!" I said smiling raising my ink covered hand with 19 different designs. The mix ranges from their initials in youngest to oldest birth order to their symbol to ICH LIEBE TOKIO HOTEL!

Then we all do in a chain reaction starting with me then, Emily, then Lauren, then Anthony, then Bill, then Tom, then Georg, then finally Gustav this caused us to laugh even more. It also caused us all to get strange looks.I turned to some old lady who was staring at us."What are _you_ looking at?" she turned away with a look of disgust on her face. I laughed, but this time only Bill proceeds me."We gotta go, it's six. But why doesn't everyone come over to my house and we can chill out." "Sure!" Bill and Tom said at the same time. "Okay _again _with the simultaneous stuff. Seriously." I said rolling my eyes."Let me call my parents."


	4. 15 minutes

**Sorry i took so long to get this up i moved then started school and with algebra it is crazy ugh but here is chapter four if the chapter title doesn't make sense just tell me and i'll explain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel's Scream CD, Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Gustav Schafer, my characters - Anthony, Emily, and Lauren, or Samy Deluxe.**

"Hello?" "Hallo, Daddy, can I have some people over?"

"Who?" "Four friends and then the usual Emily, Anthony, and Lauren."

"Do I know these friends?" "Sorta, you've heard me talk about before but you've never met them." "Fine." he said hesitantly. "Danke, Daddy! Love you bye!" As I was hanging up I heard him mumble, "Again with the German!" I turn around to see seven very expectant faces staring. "Well?" Bill said stretching out the L's. "He said it's cool." The whole table responded. "Yay!!!!!!!" Wow how old are you are you guys?" and all at once they said: "19" "20" "21" "17" "15" "15" "19". "I thought you'd say old enough! Geesh! Let's split up. Anthony's car holds five, but it's so full of junk, it's only gonna hold four! And Tom, yours holds more than that, so Anthony, Georg, Gustav, and Lauren go in your car, and" I said pointing to Anthony" Emily, Tom, Bill, and I will go in yours." I said pointing to Tom.

"Tell me what kinda car I have." he said with a smug triumphant smile plastered on his face. "Fine. I will. You have a black Cadillac Escalade that you hurried up and got your license for and got it for your 18th birthday."

"Whoa you are obsessed!" "I did little research. And I _told_you I was obsessed!" "Ok little miss obsessie," Emily said. "You didn't do a little research, you did alotta research! All day, everyday, on the weekends, and during the summer!" "Yeah, but most of that research is creating fanfics!"

"What's a fanfic?" Bill said. My head snapped toward him. "It's a story someone writes that takes people or characters from something they like, and places them into a story that is with other characters and people they create, or are their friends, or family," (A/N like your in right now) I explained as we piled into Tom's car. "I see. So you never did tell me what is your family is like..." "Oh, well I guess I didn't. Well I'm the oldest of five kids." as I said that, his eyes bugged out and his mouth hit the floor. "Shut your mouth, or you'll catch flies." "Oh."

" I have a little brother who's 10, a little sister who's 5, and twin brothers who are 3." "Oh cool you have twin brothers. How far apart are they?"

"11 minutes." "Cool, so what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Well you guys are my favorite, then there's Paramore and Green Day. Basically everything but rap, except-" "Hey!" Tom said turning around "A: turn around and pay attention, and B: if you would let me finish, you would hear me say, except for Samy Deluxe!" "Ohhh ok, as long as you like Samy Deluxe I'm cool!" "You guys wouldn't happen to have your own cd, would you?" "Nope sorry" "Ok just wondering." I said digging through my purse. "Just put this in" I said producing a copy of their cd "Never leave home with out it!" "Now where?" "We're Here!" Emily and I screamed, making Bill and Tom officially awake! "Hayley, can I talk to you over here for a sec?"


End file.
